Train Station
"Train Station" is the seventeenth campaign mission in Call of Duty. The level continues the player's goal of getting to Major Zubov to tell him that Red Square has been recaptured. Characters *Alexei Ivanovich Voronin (playable) *Zubov Walkthrough Getting Started The player spawns in an impressive-looking hall with a forking staircase at its center. To the right are two large medikits, so pick them up if needed. Approaching the staircase, two troops will appear on the upper left balcony. Don't try to throw a grenade at them; it'll bounce off the wall no matter what angle it is thrown. Instead, open fire while going up the stairs. At the fork, go left. The right leads to a destroyed balcony. Go through the door on the right side of the left balcony to enter a tight hall. At the end of it is a troop armed with an MP44, it would be wise to toss a grenade as soon as the player turns. This is the only MP44 in the map, there will not be any extra ammo. In this same room, take a right to end up near a room with two enemies peeking from the corners. Throw a grenade at them, then finish them off. Go into this room, notice there are two MG42s mounted on windows and a scoped Mosin-Nagant and two large medikits to the right of the windows. When near the MG42s, the player will be at the train station. When the player is close to the MG42s, an enemy MG42 will open fire from across the station in a building. Snipe him, then take out the rest of the troops with one of the MG42s. After that, go through the opening in the wall to the metal catwalk. As soon as the player steps on the catwalk, four troops will appear on the right. Take out the rifle and snipe them, then continue on the path until arriving at the lower part of the train station. This is the lower part of the station. Take a right, past the boxcars, and keep going to see troops coming from the station to the center-left of the player. Crouch (or go prone) and snipe the troops. After they're dead, go to the station they came from and take a right. There will be a set of stairs with a large medikit on the platform linking the two. Go up the stairs and follow the metal catwalk. This time, there will be troops on the left, snipe them. Go the end of the catwalk take a right, and get near the engine. Two peekers (one behind the engine, the other on the left of the engine) will be there, so flush them out and finish them off. After getting past the engine, take a left, go down the slope, and go forward into a building. There are two medium medikits in there, so grab them. Image:tsspawn.png|Spawn Image:tsbalcony.png|The left balcony Image:tsmp44.png|The MP44 guy's room Image:tspeekers1.png|These guys can be flushed out with a grenade Image:tsstation.png|Overview of the train station Image:tsmgitems.png|The items in the MG42 room Image:tsrightguys.png|These guys will appear on the player's right when he/she get on the metal catwalk Image:tsleftguys.png|These guys will appear on the left when one gets back on the catwalk Image:tspeekers2.png|These guys will hide near the engine Beyond the Train Station Go though the door to the left of the medikits, and the player will end up in front of a very large area with a half-hearted trench dug in. To the right is an MG42 with two large medikits on its right. There are a ton of troops here, so the player can either eliminate these targets with the MG42 or snipe them. Once all of the enemies are dead, walk through the trench. At one point, the player can either go straight or left. Going left will help continue forward, but going straight will allow getting to a point where the player can take out a serious problem with ease. There's a troop near the end of the straight path, so be careful. If going left, the player will find that there's an MG42 gunner that has a clear shot. The player can try to snipe him, or go back and take the forward route, take a right through a crack in the wall, and lean until getting a good shot. After he's down, go to where he was and go through the crack. There, the player will find a large medikit just to the left of the crack. Pick it up, then take a right, go forward, go right, then keep on going until coming to another large field. There are three troops on the ruined building to the left and they will target the player first, so take them out. A good strategy is to crouch, get near the doorway, lean to the left (or right) and fire. After that, find the MG42 gunner far in the far back (he has sandbags near him) and get him. From there, just pick off anybody until there are no more enemies. Follow the trench until near a building with allies near it. The exit is in the building. Image:tsmedikits.png|The medium medikits just after the train station. Image:tsfield1.png|The first field Image:tsfield2.png|Another view of the first field. Image:tsgunner2.png|The MG42 gunner at the end of the first field. Image:tsfield4.png|the second field Image:tsexit.png|Exit Weapon Loadout Video Transcript Category:Call of Duty Single Player Levels